


nights like these

by smoldeokjuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Motorcycles, Shotgunning, Smoking, life's got them a little fucked up but they'll work things out, streetfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldeokjuns/pseuds/smoldeokjuns
Summary: because nights like these, now: speeding down the empty streets of guangzhou at four a.m. on their tattered bike which probably needs some refuelling, soon; crisp wind caressing their cheeks; bodies pressed together; taking turns to yell sappy confessions into the winds which will carry their voices far, far away, to the ends of the earth – they know one thing’s for sure – that they’ve got each other, this’ll never change.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	nights like these

**Author's Note:**

> lil collab with the lovely @pasteldery (twitter)/ @softenderys (ao3), please check out her BEAUTIFUL art to this piece ♥ https://twitter.com/pasteldery/status/1368554085465477122?s=21

he’s seen this a hundred times, it’s _nothing_ new – still, everything seems to go by in _slow motion_ – dejun watches with his breath _held_ as xuxi so happens to catch the opponent off-guard, tackles the burly man to the wet ground and wastes no time in steadying his place on _top_ where he _belongs_ , pins him down with a firm knee to his strained neck, expertly lands jab after jab to the man’s dirt-covered head, adds a burst of stunning _crimson_ to the ashy, lifeless colours of his pathetic face. it only takes mere seconds before the man cries out a _‘stop’_ , his desperate palm smacks thrice against the wet pavement, and the referee screams ‘ _break_ ’, just as a whistle pierces through the chilly air.

_‘victory to lucas!’_

there’s a mixed reaction from the crowd of approximately twenty odd people – those who’ve won their bets cheer and embrace each other, the ones who’ve lost theirs fall to their knees in dramatic agony; some bury their faces in their hands; others hurl their disgusting spit at the currently twitching man on the floor – thick blood oozes from the various openings of his face, decorates the ground beneath. he’ll be _fine_ , dejun assumes, he’s watched enough of xuxi’s matches to know. but none of that matters, now – dejun keeps his eyes fixed onto xuxi, warm _relief_ settles in the pits of his stomach as xuxi looks around the small crowd until he finds _dejun_ – and the moment he does so cannot be any more _obvious_ : the immediate _sparkle_ that lights up his widened eyes, the goofy _smile_ torn past the corners of his busted lip. blood _glistens_ prettily as it trickles down the side of his gorgeous face, dejun’s gaze follows and traces it up to where a cut had been left above xuxi’s left brow – he takes note to address that, _later._

but for _now_ , dejun manages a weak smile, and mimics the thumbs up that xuxi throws in his direction – _you did amazing, as always_.

🏍️

‘good that there aren’t any major casualties today,’ dejun sighs as he unzips his bag of carefully-chosen medical aid, or his _fix-lucas-kit_ as he liked to call it. ‘except maybe _this_ one here,’ dejun carefully strokes his thumb through xuxi’s brow. ‘does it hurt?’

‘ _not at all_ ,’ xuxi smiles, leaning against their bike.

‘whatever you say, _big boy_ ,’ dejun fumbles through his bag to fish out a packet of gauze and some rubbing alcohol. ‘i’ll do what i do best and patch you up, _anyway_.’ dejun carefully wets the gauze before cleaning the area around the cut, brows furrowed, lips parted in concentration–

‘ _damn_ ,' xuxi mutters under his breath, unprovoked. 'you’re so _pretty_.’

of course, dejun's taken by surprise, and he can't help but _swoon_ at that casual compliment – but he composes himself, and opts instead for an eyeroll and a ‘that’s random as _fuck_ , but i’m glad you know,’ – to which xuxi laughs, bites his lip as he continues shower his utmost _attention_ onto the beautiful boy tending to his wound. dejun tries his best to ignore xuxi’s _piercing_ gaze, and proceeds to gingerly apply ointment to the injured skin. at this, xuxi _flinches_ and lets out a pained whimper, shoulders hunched up – dejun immediately retreats, eyes wide. ‘shit, _shit_ – did that hurt? shit i’m so _sorry_ –‘

‘ _nah,_ ' xuxi chuckles. 'just fuckin’ around with you,’ – to which dejun huffs and stomps his foot with a _‘you really scared me!’_ , lightly smacks xuxi’s shoulder. ‘can’t blame me, your reactions are always so _cute_ ,’ xuxi laughs. ‘–you act like i haven’t been doing this for _ten_ years already. i know my limits, and i’m _good_ , okay? you don’t always _have_ to–‘

‘i know,’ dejun says, ‘ i _know_ , okay? i just can’t help but… feel _worried_ for you, every single time. you _know_ how it is.’

_(you’re... all i have.)_

dejun bites his lip as he finishes dressing the wound; xuxi wordlessly reaches for a smoke, lights the tip, takes a generous puff of it before pulling the cigarette away – then there’s a firm hand on dejun’s neck, an arm around his waist; xuxi leans down, _gently_ presses their lips together. xuxi’s lips are _soft_ as ever, albeit _chapped_ – dejun scrambles to grab at xuxi’s shoulders for purchase as he _melts_ into the kiss and obediently parts his lips, lets xuxi exhale into his mouth. sweet smoke fills his cavern faster than his mind can keep up with – it _burns_ pleasantly as it goes – down his airways, into his lungs, into his head where it temporarily clouds out his worries; leaves him limp and _lightheaded_ in xuxi’s arms. leftover bits of smoke swirl up the cold air in pretty _wisps_ as it escapes between their lips.

‘ _i understand_ ,’ xuxi says as he pulls away, voice gravelly. ‘–i just don’t want you to overly stress yourself out too, alright?’ dejun nods, slowly, as xuxi brings the smoke back to his lips to take another puff – then chews the blunt between his teeth as he hops onto the bike, rolls the throttle to get the engine revved up and rumbling, before holding out a helmet to dejun – a lazy smile plays on his lips, a _glint_ in his eye.

‘let’s head back, shall we?’

🏍️

the weather’s nice, tonight – the wind that sweeps their skin doesn’t bite or sting, but it’s cool enough to _ease_ the feverish warmth of their cheeks, flushed with _high_ from the _speed_ of their ride. dejun presses his temple to xuxi’s broad back, arms snug around his middle. this particular route is usually quiet and dark past midnight, but it’s a _friday_ night, meaning activities commence later than usual – and dejun particularly _loves_ this – body pressed _close_ to xuxi’s as they _whizz_ past store after store, all in the midst of closing, their lights a blur of _white_ ; of _reds_ ; of _blues_ (–and if dejun focuses hard enough, maybe he can make out _the oranges, the greens, and pinks)._ how the different coloured lights _zoom_ past before fading into nothingness, never to be seen again – it bears a strange _semblance_ to dejun’s and xuxi’s own journeys.

the world hasn’t exactly been… the _kindest,_ to the both of them. they’d both spent the bulk of their teens on the _streets_ , for different personal reasons – with xuxi having two years’ more _experience_ – the night they’d met, dejun had been in the midst of getting mobbed by two other boys their age, when xuxi had pounced in out of nowhere and tackled the boys to the ground, delivered a few blows to their stomachs before making them apologise – the two of them were practically _inseparable,_ from then. dejun still remembers how _amazed_ he was when xuxi had introduced his age – they were born only months apart, but xuxi was so much _bigger_ , so much _stronger_ , mind and body weathered _rough_ by the streets. yet he wasn’t intimidating, not at all. rather, he’d somehow chosen to _stay_ by dejun’s side, and _protect_ him. life was still tough – but it was _better_ having someone walk alongside, each step of the way: from the day xuxi had stumbled upon and decided to involve himself in illegal streetfighting, glamoured by the attractive monetary _reward;_ the day xuxi had won his first _tournament_ ; the day dejun had landed his first _job_ at the convenience store; the day they’d been _scammed_ trying to invest some of their earnings; the day they’d finally managed to _rent_ a tiny apartment to themselves _; the day they’d gotten drunk, confessed, and made out; the day they’d tattooed each other’s names into their skin…_

and– right now, they’re doing better. they’re… doing _just fine._

dejun sighs contentedly as he nuzzles his face to the crook of xuxi’s neck, takes in a _deep_ breath. here, the sensory overload from the mix of scents is dizzying, _electrifying_ , almost – xuxi smells of _dirt_ ; of _metal_ ; of _blood_ ; of _sweat_ ; of _leather_ ; of _tobacco_ – he smells... just like xuxi. he smells... just like _home_.

dejun pulls away, blurred gaze _just so_ falling onto the clumsy ‘ _德俊_ _< 3’_ tattooed to the shell of xuxi’s pierced ear. at this, dejun’s heart swells with sudden emotion, arms involuntarily tightening around xuxi’s waist. ‘ _i love you’_ , he mumbles, lips pressed to xuxi’s nape.

a brief moment of silence.

‘did you say _something_?’ xuxi _shouts_ , voice drifting with the wind.

_oh_. it’d totally slipped dejun’s mind for a second – how they needed to _shout_ over the roaring engine; over the harsh winds, to hear each other.

‘i love you!’ dejun repeats, cheeks flushed. it’s definitely _loud_ enough, this time.

but xuxi chuckles, the deep sound vibrates its way to dejun’s core, before disappearing with the wind once again. ‘sorry dejun i _really_ couldn’t catch it, could you repeat it again? even _louder_ this time!’

dejun smiles. _stupid,_ stupid.

_‘i, xiao dejun, am in love with huang xuxi!’_

they don’t know what tomorrow brings. there may be _better days_ ahead; there may be _worse_ , too. but they’ll continue to take things in stride regardless, as they always have done, as they always will do. because _nights like these_ , now: speeding down the empty streets of guangzhou at four a.m. on their tattered bike which _probably_ needs some refuelling, soon; crisp wind caressing their cheeks; bodies pressed close together; taking turns to _yell_ sappy confessions into the _winds_ which will carry their voices far, far away, _to the ends of the earth_ – they know one thing’s for _sure_ – that they’ve got _each other_ , this’ll _never_ change.

and this knowledge–

it’s enough.

_more than enough._

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i love xiaocas so so much ♥ this one was kinda hard to manage because i wanted to keep within a word limit but i think it turned out quite nice, i've always wanted to write an au like this! please do send love, i really appreciate all your kudos and comments 🥺🥺 
> 
> you can find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/smoldejuns) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/smoldejuns)  
> feel free to scream at me there too <3


End file.
